


Ho ho homicide

by Captain_jack_harkness



Category: All Time Low, hustlers - Fandom
Genre: Christmas, Cute, Fluff, Highschool AU, M/M, Mistletoe, Teen AU, Winter, jacks pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 13:04:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13077456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_jack_harkness/pseuds/Captain_jack_harkness
Summary: Where Alex is the biggest merrikat shipper and is threatening everyone with mistletoe much to Jacks annoyance.





	Ho ho homicide

**Author's Note:**

> Request things in the comments and I’ll do them if I see them.

Jack’s POV 

Alex has been walking around with that stupid mistletoe for days now, whenever he saw two people who he wanted to kiss he just held it over there heads. Some people joined in on the joke. Others got mad. Rian nearly punched Alex because Alex would hold it over Rian’s head whenever he was near anyone. I wish Rian did because Alex has been non stop threatening me with it since he found out about my crush on Zack. 

“Alex piss off.” I whisper to him, theirs only a few hours left of school until we’re out for winter break, then a party to get through, “I swear to god I will shove that so far up your ass you will be picking it out your teeth.”

“Practice for fisting Zack.” Alex whispered causing me to go bright red, “Come on Jack the mistletoe is perfect. You can kiss him no strings attached and if he reacts badly you dodged a bullet.”

“Fuck off.” I hiss, “Because I will kill you.”

“Ho, ho, homicide.” Alex laughed before bouncing off to dangle mistletoe above someone else’s head, at least I don’t have to worry about that threat anymore. 

I walk over to my locker to empty it into my backpack when Zack walks over. I look over at Alex seeing he hasn’t spotted us yet. Instead he was too busy arguing with Rian and a member of the football team. 

“Alex bugging Rian again?” Zack laughed standing next to me. 

“Yeah.” I roll my eyes, “I don’t see why he keeps doing it.”

“It’s funny.” Zack shrugged, “I wonder why he hasn’t done it with us.”

“No idea.” I lie, “I mean I’ve been careful not to stand near anyone around Alex so it’s probably that for me.”

“Even people you like?” Zack asked. 

“Especially people I like.” I said shutting my now empty locked and turning around face to face with Alex who was dangling mistletoe above me and Zack, “Fuck.”

“Rules are rules.” Alex had the smuggest look on his face, I hoped Rian got sick of Alex and just took his mistletoe off him but it seems Rian isn’t at breaking point yet. 

“I’m going to kill you.”

Zack laughs and plants a quick kiss on my lips, “Happy now Alex?”

“Not really.” He kept holding it above my head, “I mean that’s hardly anything but I guess I’ll get you again later.”

“I did so well.”

“So did I.” Zack laughed, “I mean it could have been much worse.”

“What’s that meant to mean?”

“You’re definitely one of the people who I wouldn’t mind kissing again.” Zack shrugged, “Anyway I’m going to empty my locker now.”

I watch Zack walk off down the halls and round the corner before glaring back at Alex, “Stop looking at me like that.”

“Told you it’s a good idea.” Alex handed me his mistletoe, “Go get him.”

I look down at my hands before running off down the hall, “Zack!”

“What?” He asked stopping allowing me to catch up, I dangle the mistletoe above both our heads, Zack looks up and smiles at me, “Ooooh.”

“So?” I ask hoping me and Alex didn’t both misjudge what Zack meant, Zack attached his lips to mine, I stop holding my arm up and wrap them both around his neck instead. 

“Took you long enough.” I break away from the kiss to see Rian and Alex standing behind us, “Whatever you do don’t give Alex that mistletoe back.”

“I made all this happen I deserve it.”

“Here.” I laugh handing it to him, “I guess you not listening to me helped.”

“It took him long enough.”


End file.
